stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Will
| name = Good Will | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 2 | ep_num = 9 | code = 14 | writer = | originaldate = 2002 | stardate = 52861.2 | year = 2376 | prev = | next = Shadow Justice }} With the Dominion War over, the is running supplies to and from Cardassia. Meanwhile, the is sent on a special mission to Earth. Log Entry :'' Personal log, Stardate 52861.2: The War is over, the treaty has been signed allowing limited exploration in the Gamma Quadrant. Clearly, the Cardassians have taken the brunt of the casualties in this war, especially after the Founder had ordered the mass Genocide of the Cardassians. Ironically, the founders would have taken the Cardassians with them in that regard: a rogue organization within the Federation intended on letting the founders suffer a holocaust unlike one that had ever occurred in galactic history.'' :One of the intricacies of the shapeshifters is that they live in a collective state. The "Great Link" is, as Constable Odo once described it, "A mixture of form and thought." I feel that part of the reason the Founder stood down was the fact that Odo explained how Doctor Bashir not only risked his life to save him, but in a way, why he did it, in a way that is beyond words. Now, Odo has returned home to try to teach the rest of the Link. :Captain Sisko has apparently become one with the Prophets of Bajor. He left behind a son, a wife, and a little one along the way. Although he really isn't dead, his mission with Starfleet is over for now. The Bajorans have taken it as a sign to resume the process of becoming a member of the Federation. Membership talks have proceeded rapidly. Memorable quotes :"Hello, Laura. How are you?" :"I'm doing a little better." :"I didn't realize there was anything wrong." :"I just have felt uneasy about myself. I'm just trying to find the reason I have been given theses extrasensory abilities." :"I see. Do you think you need some shore leave?" :"As a matter of fact, I would like to remain and converse with the cleric in the monastery here on Bajor." ::- Patrick Ingrum and Laura Bennett :"Is there a problem that I should know about," :"Just a little spiritual guidance, JP." ::- Jaimie Petrelli and Patrick Ingrum, on granting Laura shore leave. :"Welcome aboard [[USS Wildfire (NCC-33467)|''Wildfire]], Ambassador Spock." :"''Thank you, captain, I wish that the circumstances were different." :"I don't understand." :"I have a old friend who is gravely ill. I wish to see him one last time." :"I understand. The Ambassador checks out okay. I suggest that we set course for Earth without delay." ::- Amanda Stacey, Spock, and Neil Bratney :"I have been endowed with the ability to sense things around me. I also have a telekinetic ability." :"You have been given a special gift." :"That would be an understatement." ::- Laura Bennett and a Bajoran Cleric :"Well.... there is something. Do you still remember how to be a tailor?" ::- Patrick, to Garak, on favors :"Why, you green-blooded son of a bitch. I thought you would be out there making peace with the Romulans, or the Gorn, or someone like that." :"Doctor, you are dying. The most logical place for me to be is by the side of my friend." ::- Spock and McCoy :"We got a good astrometrics lab, and a competent officer to run it, I thought we could do a little exploring of the badlands." ::- Patrick, on Baldwin s next assignment Notes * The title to this story and the previous story come from the motto of the [[wikipedia:USS Winston S. Churchill (DDG-81)|USS Winston Churchill]]. References Bennett, Laura; ; Garak; Marshall, George; McCoy, Leonard; Scott, Montgomery; Spock; Stacey, Amanda; External links *Good Will Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 15